Farin x Zilver
Characters Farin © bamf Zilver © Zilver_Hawk Support Support Level C Farin: *silently climbing through trees* ... Zilver: *sitting under a tree, engaged in a book* ...This is so awful...yet I continue to read it...I'm ashamed of myself. Farin: *jumps down in front of her* Hey! Zilver: *screams in surprise and tosses her book at him* Farin: *catches it and smiles* What is this? Zilver: Hey! Give that back! Farin: *hands it to her* What's it say? Zilver: Something about love...but I got lost. Worst book ever. Farin: *opens it and points to a word* Whats that say? Zilver: It says lust. Farin: Wow that's so cool! And you know this one too? *points to another* Zilver: It says...Gregory...Can you not read? Farin: Not human words, no. Psh, it was hard enough learning to speak it I'm not gonna learn to read too! Zilver: *taken aback* Well then, what language do you speak? Farin: Elven silly! But I can't even read that too good Zilver: Elven? Never heard of it! Farin: Most of us try to stick to ourselves. Cuz of all you no good dirty rotten humans *smiles* I'm just kidding, of course Zilver: *narrows her eyes* Of course you are.... Farin: So what you doing out here all by yourself? Aren't you young? Zilver: I'm 16, thank you very much. I'm old enough to come out into the forest alone and more than capable of handling myself. Farin: *smiles* I don't know, I snuck up on you pretty easily! And 16 is only a baby in elven years Zilver: Well in beorc years, I'm practically an adult! Farin: I don't know... you think you should be alone with a strange elf like me? Zilver: If you even think of trying something, I'll shove my fist so far up your nose you'll need more than just a doctor to fix your skull! Farin: Wow, someone's touchy! *laughs* So why are you out here, though? Zilver: Why not? I like it out here. It's quiet...for the most part. I like to be alone. Farin: You don't like me here keeping you company? *smiles* Zilver: You come in here, scare the living daylights out of me and except me to LIKE it? Farin: *grins* Aren't I charming? Zilver: Not charming enough for me enjoy losing a good ten years off of my life. Farin: Well I think I'm pretty darn charming! What would it take to charm you? Zilver: *crosses her arms* More than an apology, that's for sure. Farin: Psh! Apologize for what? Zilver: For sneaking up on me like some sort of ne'er-do-well! Farin: I like sneaking up on people. How about a handstand? Would that charm you? *he does a handstand* See? Zilver: *rolls her eyes* Now you're just being strange.... Farin: You don't think that's cool? *tries to do it on one hand but falls over* Ow! I had it for a second there! Zilver: *clearly unimpressed* You know...I really should be getting back home. It's getting late and all... Farin: Aw don't go! Wait! End Support C Support Level B Zilver: *sitting by the river* Hm...maybe if I took one quick swim. It is hot outside... Farin: *watching from a tree* Hmm its that girl again... Zilver: Eh...what they hey! *ties up her hair and pulls off her heavier clothing before jumping in* Farin: *jumps down* Hey! Zilver: *starts* H-...You?! What are you doing here?! Farin: Climbing trees, what do you think? Zilver: *her face is a bit red* Well, can you do that somewhere else? Farin: Are you going swimming? Zilver: Yes! What does it look like I'm doing?! Farin: I don't know. Standing in water? Zilver: *splashes him* If that was supposed to be witty, I'm not amused. Farin: Hey! *splashes her back* Zilver: Hey! *grabs his leg and pulls him in* Ha! Now you're all wet! Farin: Ohh man I'll get you back for that! *splashes her again and laughs* Zilver: Holy-You got my hair sopping wet!!! Farin: *laughs again* See! Get what you deserve Zilver: You're the one who was spying on me in the first place! You deserved to get wet! Farin: Spying?? No I wasn't I just saw you and wanted to scare you! Zilver: That's not any better! What is it with you and scaring people? Don't you have anything better to do than torment me? Farin: *thinks for a moment* Nope, I dont think so... Zilver: *sighs* Goddess help me...Nothing at all? Farin: Nah, why would I wanna do something besides pester cute girls? Zilver: Because you clearly have poor social skills. Farin: Well that's not very nice! I think you have poor social skills! Zilver: Excuse me! I have excellent social skills. I'm a rather respectable young lady! Farin: Respectable? *laughs* You're all wet in a muddy river! Hahaha respectable... Zilver: It's 100 degrees outside! I'm not going to sit next to river and stare at it! It's called being practical! Farin: You don't like the heat? *splashes her again* You complain a lot. You know that? Zilver: And you annoy me a lot, you know that? Farin: Yep! *smiles* Fine, you really want me to be serious? Zilver: When that happens, I'm sure the world will cave in. Farin: *laughs* I can too be serious! What's your family like? Zilver: My family? It's just me and my dad. My grandparents passed away a while back and I never see my mom's family, not since she died... Farin: Oh I'm sorry Zilver: Don't be. It's fine... Farin: Really, though, I didn't mean... well anyhow. See, isn't annoying me better than making you miserable? *grins a bit* Zilver: *sighs* Either way there's no escaping you. Farin: You know you like my company. But, alas I must be on my way, fair maiden *he kisses her hand* Zilver: *blushes* Well...I have to be going too! Farin: *laughs* Bye! Zilver: *pulls herself out of the river* The nerve of that guy! End Support B Support Level A Farin: *walking by himself* Wonder if I'll ever find her... Zilver: *sitting in her usually spot, a book in her lap* Farin: *spots her* Hmm... *watches her from a distance* I guess I shouldn't sneak up on her... Zilver: *sighs* And he goes off and leaves me...four days. Farin: *walks up to her quietly* Who left you? Zilver: Hm? ...Oh...my dad had to leave town. Farin: Oh. Is that bad? Zilver: It was just for a meeting...but all the same he wouldn't let me come with him. Farin: Don't feel too bad, Atarius doesn't like me coming to meetings either. They're boring anyway! Zilver: He knows I don't like him going away for so long... Farin: Well you got me here instead! *smiles* Ain't I good enough for you? Zilver: You're not exactly my father. Farin: Well of course not! Sheesh I'm not that old... well I guess I.. that's not the point! Zilver: *crosses her arms* How old are you anyway? Farin: Almost 87! And you were 16 right? Or 17? Zilver: 16...and you're 87 and hitting on me?! We have a word for people like that... Farin: Wh-what? I wasn't.. you aren't... I barely look any older than you! Zilver: Looks are deceiving. My dad looks like my grandpa half the time. Farin: I-I.. Elves age different! Like laguz! Its not like I'm some perv! Zilver: Ha! How's it feel to be the one getting teased?! Farin: H-hey! When did I tease you? I never teased you! Zilver: Consider it revenge for sneaking up on me. *winks* Farin: *smiles* I cant help it *begins climbing the tree she's against* Zilver: Do you had ADD or something? *laughs* Farin: *climbs high enough she can't see him* No I just like climbing! Don't you? Come on, climb up here! Zilver: No! I'm afraid of heights! Besides, I always get stuck way up there. Farin: *pokes his head down* I'll help you, come on! *holds out his hand* I won't let you get stuck, I promise Zilver: If you ditch me...you're dead meat. *grabs his hand* Farin: Nah, I don't break promises *helps her onto the first branch* Zilver: Don't look down...So what's the purpose of this? Farin: Having fun? *helps her onto another branch* Isn't it fun? Zilver: I guess so...No dropping me! Farin: *laughs* I said I wouldn't! *pulls her up and sits her down on a larger branch, then sits next to her* Zilver: *pales a bit* We're awfully high up... Farin: *puts his arm next to her* I won't let you fall, don't worry! Zilver: Still...I guess it is kind of pretty... Farin: *quietly* You're kind of pretty too.. Zilver: *blinks and blushes a bit* Hm? ...Did you...say something? Farin: I uh... I think you're pretty, too... Zilver: Oh...that's what I thought I heard...*blushes brighter* Thanks...you're not half bad looking yourself. Farin: *smiles proudly* Thanks! *begins to climb down* Zilver: Hey! Aren't you going to help me?! Farin: Oh yeah! *takes her by the hand* Just work your way down slowly, I promise I'll catch you if you start to fall Zilver: Gee...thanks. That comforts me a ton... *slowly starts to climb down* Farin: Why doesn't it comfort you? *keeps holding her hand as he climbs down* You don't think I'll catch you? Zilver: Well, if I fall at the correct speed and rate, I'll just drag both of us down. Farin: You don't think I'm a better climber than that? *he pushes her off the branch she's on and grabs her, wrapping his leg around a branch so neither of them fall* See? Zilver: Holy crap!! Holy-!! A-Are you crazy?! Farin: I told you I knew what I was doing. *climbs down and holds out his arms* Jump! Zilver: *looks at him uncertainly* ...You sure? Farin: *laughs* Yes, I'm sure! Zilver: *gulps and leaps off* Farin: *catches her and just stares into her eyes for a second* Zilver: I-I...uhm...*a bit flustered* Th-Thank you... Farin: Oh! Uhh.. *sets her down* Yeah. See? Told you I'd catch you! Zilver: Ahem...y-yeah...Didn't doubt ya' for a second there. End Support A Farin, Cheerful Prankster, and Zilver, Sun's Light The two remained close friends, Farin always more than happy to sneak up on Zilver and scare her. Eventually, Zilver grew used to Farin's annoying tendencies and allowed him to court her. The two married and lived a simple, pleasant life together on the outskirts of the forest.